


Of Older Brothers, Truck Stops and Torture

by ms_anthrophy



Series: Of Stolen Panties and Little Brothers [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester in Panties, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester, Underage Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_anthrophy/pseuds/ms_anthrophy
Summary: Dean: "Keep those panties on for me tomorrow. The way your hot, little ass looks like this, wanna make you come in them when I'll fuck you against the wall in some filthy gas station restroom."Sequel to "Of Stolen Panties and Little Brothers", this is what happens the next day. (So Sam is, obviously, still fifteen.) Neither of the stories are very plot-oriented, so reading that one is not necessary to understand what's going on here.





	Of Older Brothers, Truck Stops and Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Unapologetic PWP because there is never enough teenage Winchesters having a quickie at a truck stop. 
> 
> Beta'd by absolutely awesome luciusmistress, the bitch to my jerk.

The monster, some kind of a lesser demon, was back in Hell, and the poor old lady it had possessed was dead. She'd been already dead when John first saw her, the slight scent of rotting flesh already setting in. John felt guilty still, if he had just been there earlier, if the damn thing had known something about Mary's death, maybe he would never find her killer... no. He had to. There was no other choice. Now it was time to get Sam and Dean and move on. 

 

The boys had already packed their meager belongings. Sam was an odd mix of antsy and distracted, and to somehow weirdly balance that, Dean was extra cheery, and he had a suspicious, way too satisfied smirk on his lips when he thought John didn't notice. 

"Is something wrong, Sam? You feeling okay?"  
"He's just finally getting his period", Dean chimed in.  
"Fuck off, Dean. I'm just... I shouldn't have had the tuna pizza last night, wasn't all that fresh, I guess."  
"Well, you'll know better next time." At least they had money to get take-out, John thought to himself.  
"Yes, sir."  
"I think it's Sam's turn to sit shotgun", Dean said and ducked a punch Sam threw at him. He sat comfortably on the back seat.

There was a weird tension between his boys, something John noticed from time to time, but couldn't quite figure out. Today it felt extra heavy, almost like the air before a thunderstorm, but it was their business. John shrugged and banished the nagging feeling that something important was going on beneath the surface. 

Dean was watching Sam from the corner of his eye, taking in every nervous, half-hidden movement that told the story of last night. Every time he shifted his weight, visibly uncomfortable sitting down, every time his breath hitched when there was a bump on the road. The way Sam had pulled the collar of his shirt up to hide the bite-marks Dean had left on his neck. 

He didn't quite know which was better, taking his not-so-innocent little brother hard, deep and thorough, or this slow burn of feasting his eyes on him, all tender and sore from how hard Dean had fucked him, knowing how much he wanted more. It didn't matter, Dean got both. All the rough parts of his life, the isolation, the lack of money, all the responsibilities and worries Dean had grown up with, they didn't matter that much when he had this. 

The road wasn't exactly well maintained, and when the Impala hit a protruding rock, Sam let out a half-suffocated gasp of pain. He mumbled something about biting his tongue at John, and Dean adjusted his jeans to hide his erection, palmed his dick through the fabric just a bit, a little relief he knew Sam couldn't grant himself. 

***

An hour later the boys were practically ready to come in their pants, two silent prayers of "please, give us a truck stop so we can finally fuck, amen" almost on their lips. John drove on, until he heard an odd, growling noise, momentarily wondering if there was something wrong with the Impala's engine. Then he realized it was his stomach. Time to get some food. He drove to the next gas station and parked the Impala.

“How about me and Sammy do the shopping?”  
“Ok. Grab whatever food you want, a burger for me, cable ties and some lighter fluid.”  
“Yes sir.”

John handed Dean some money. Sam was already halfway to the gas station.

The restroom was, luckily, empty, except for a desperate-looking Sam. Dean made a beeline to the cubicle and pinned Sam against the wall, grinding his cock against his ass, rough and urgent hands roaming all over Sam's body.

"Was so fucking hot, watching you squirm on your seat."  
"I've been hurting _and_ getting hard every time there's a bump on the road and it's all your fault!"  
"Yeah, and don't you just love it?"  
"Fuck you, Dean."  
"Don't you?" Dean took a good grip of Sam's wrist, his other hand pinching his nipples.

"Y-yeah. Love it when you're rough like that", Sam babbled, cheeks red with shame and lust, so painfully horny he actually said aloud the things he normally just thought about. "When I'm all sore from your cock and... when you make me take it, when you make me beg for it... you drive me crazy, you fucking bastard, but yeah, I love it all."

Dean's mouth was watering and he almost broke the zipper of his jeans, getting his cock out.  
"Fuck, Sammy. You're really gagging for it now, you dirty little slut."

Dean pulled Sam's second-hand jeans down and gasped, feeling like every blood cell in his body was running into his dick. Sam's perky ass was covered with torn, red lace, he had kept the panties on, just like he was told to. Dean fished a single-use packet of lube from the pockets of his jeans and lubed up his fingers. He thrust two fingers up Sam's ass, and Sam moaned. Dean chuckled.

“You know anyone could walk in and hear you moaning like a bitch in heat.”  
“You telling me to... ahh... keep quiet?”  
“Nah. Wanna let everyone hear how much you need big brother to fuck you.”

Dean took his fingers out of Sam's ass, lubed his cock and pushed it in with a single thrust. Sam suffocated a moan of pleasure-pain and squirmed against him, unable to decide whether he wanted the (inadequate) friction from his dick touching the wall or just to get Dean's dick inside him faster and deeper.

"How does it feel like, getting fucked at a truck stop restroom like a cheap whore?"

Dean punctuated his words with hard thrusts. They didn't have time for anything other than fast and dirty, and that was just the way he wanted it. Sam was pinned against the wall, Dean's cock hitting his prostate again and again, until he was incoherent with lust, reduced to a burning need to be used and filled, made to come, whatever Dean wanted.

"My cheap whore."

The rough friction of the lace on his cock, the feeling of helplessness, Dean's hand on his wrists, and the million things left unsaid in Dean's voice, and Sam went over the edge and came in his pants, untouched. Sam convulsed, his ass clenched tight around Dean's cock, making him shoot his load deep into Sam's ass, the last stuttering thrusts making Sam shudder as Dean kept fucking him through his orgasm.

"So tight... so fucking good for me, Sammy."

Dean stilled, waiting a bit to regain his composure (or at least his breath), then pulled out and spun still-dizzy Sam around. He went down on his knees and licked Sam's spunk through the lace. The touch of Dean's tongue was too much (but still so good) on Sam's over-sensitized dick, and he had to bite his lip to keep quiet. 

Dean got up again, and pulled Sam closer. "Open up, Sammy, 's good for you", Dean whispered against Sam's parted lips, and Sam licked his come from his big brother's mouth in a deep, filthy kiss. Their hands wandered all over each other, Sam pinching Dean's nipples, Dean drawing circles around Sam's hole. Reluctantly Sam broke the kiss, suddenly aware of the world outside, including their dad who was waiting in the car. 

"Shit, we have to go."  
"Yeah. Ok, we need an excuse, what if there was this old lady..."  
"...before us in the queue and she had a shitload of coupons..."  
"...that were expired, not to mention, meant for a different store..."  
"...and it took some time until the cashier got rid of her."  
"Perfect!"

They talked in sync, one brother picking up the story seamlessly where the other stopped, the last word spoken in unison. 

They tidied up hastily, Sam got on his toes and licked the last stray drop of come from Dean's neck, a little hiss of pleasure escaping from Dean's lips. He patted Sam's ass and flashed a devilish smirk.

"We're probably stopping again in a few hours and if you want more, you just have to ask nicely, Sammy."

Sam had been sore before, but now it was worse. There was a throbbing ache inside his ass, he was sticky with come, and he still felt his spent dick twitch at Dean's words. He sighed and glared at his brother.

"You're going to be the death of me, Dean. Or at least the death of my ass."


End file.
